


Back Home

by Cuz_WHY_not



Series: I Am Shookethhhh (Infinity War Edition) [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuz_WHY_not/pseuds/Cuz_WHY_not
Summary: After defeating Thanos, and everyone is returned. Peter is dealing with the trauma of returning back after the snap. But thankfully he has an awesome father, and friends to help him out.I HAVE WATCHED THE SACRED MOVIE. I AM still prossesing.I'll create an update soon then delete it for another chapter.





	1. 1 Week Later

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading, if you like this fanfic please give me some feed back in the comments
> 
> Commends help me know you're interested and help by giving me inspiration to keep writing! Because sometimes I really need it. Thank you again!

A week had passed since Peter returned, he spent his time with Tony and his Aunt, he hasn't talked to any of the other Avengers other than Sam and Bucky, they helped him recover over a some of his separation anxiety. But with the world returning back to its original state after the chaos, May had to return home, to get things sorted out with the apartment and with her job. (I mean it's been a month since its started getting itself back together she was simply stalling for her here we sake)

Peter felt sad that she was leaving, he wanted to go with her, but May clearly said no. She didn't want him to be alone while she sorted everyone with her job, she would be too busy running around to be his pillar. She preferred him to stay with Tony where she knew there was someone who could be there for him.

 

“Take care May.” Peter hugged his aunt, saying fare well as Happy took her things into the trunk

 

“You too Peter, don't forget to take-”

 

“My vitamins, I need them. I know aunt May, thanks for worrying but I'm still worried about you? Who's going to take care of you?”

 

“Ruth and I are going to room together until we get everything at work sorted out, I promise it won't take more than a week or two max.”

 

“Okay aunt may, I just want to be sure. You never know.”

 

May turned to Tony “As for you,” Tony's smile disappeared. “I hope you don't let him do anything stupid and or that you both don't. I trust you enough now to not let him get hurt, but please don't make any sudden decisions without notifying me first.” After the whole fiasco, she had a reason to make him swear upon it. She turned to Peter “Heard that Peter?”

 

“Yes aunt May.” He replied politely

 

“May, don't worry too much about it. I promise i'll notify you about anything we're doing that's out of order.”

 

“Good.” She turned back to Peter giving him a final hug and a kiss on his forehead “Well i'll be off, I'll be back soon Peter.”

 

“Bye Aunt May!” He waved as the car door closed and drove away.

  
  
  


The next morning was quiet, Peter sat in the living room of his and Tony' s section in the compound, watching cartoons on the Tv, eating at a hefty stack of Pb&J's, sitting on the couch crossleged and wearing a cozy Captain America onesie, the plush shield still attached to his back. It was a very peaceful lazy morning, he had woken up late into the morning-

 

Tony launched himself to the seat next to Peter effectively scaring the heck out him while Tony brushed it off with his constant taking at the holo screen I his hand.

 

“Hey kiddo,” he greated “good morning.”

 

“Morning.” He replied

 

“Ooo, nice Pjs,” he teased “but out of all of them you had to choose the Captain America?” He feigned a hurt tone followed with a pouty lip

 

“Well seeing as in my rooms two piece pjs are either of Iron Man or Spider-Man themed, and everything else is Avengers themed, I chose my favorite Avenger, just to rebel.” He smiled

 

“Oh kid, you hurt me.” He laughed rifling his hair “so what are you watching?”

 

“Oh nothing just a show called Gravity Falls, everyone kept recommending it to me but I don't have cable or internet at aunt May's. So decided to fit it a try” He shrugged “want a samwitch”

 

“Yea sure, thanks.” He reached over and grabbed a sandwich off of the stack eating it as he swiped through

 

“Remember the dog?....”

 

Peters eyes lit up, sharply turning to Tony. “Yea!”

 

“Well I've been looking at a bunch of places but I didn't know what breed YOU were thinking of, and- don't worry about how much they cost, I've got it covered-”

 

“Um actually…”

 

Tony put his tablet down looking over to Peter “What's wrong?”

 

“I hope you don't get mad, but I was thinking about maybe going to a shelter and adopting…?” He said, the pitch of his voice raising at the end with uncertainty

 

“Yea, sure but you can literally choose whatever puppy you want. The best of the best!”

 

“But a friend is a friend, I want to give a shelter dog a second chance! They'll be put down if they don't get taken. They're just dogos that haven't done nothing wrong, they deserve love just like anybody else.”

 

Tony's body completely melted at the boys kicked puppy face “Oh kid. You and your damn perfect heart of gold, I can't say no.” he stood up stretching out and looking at his watch “Get ready, were leaving in an hour.”

 

“Now?” He said through a mouthful

 

“Yes now,” Tony pulled the life sized shield on Peters back off, the loud sound of velcro ripping off “So get your Capsicle looking butt up, finish off those sandwiches and change into a real superheroe's brand shirt”

 

“Okay, I'm finding my captain America shirt.” He shrugged unaffected by his insinuation of being the best Avenger

 

“Oh,” he said softly “just for that I'm going to your school championship wearing as much Spider-Man merch I can. In fact I'm looking up your social media right now. Ooh Instagram!”

 

“You know what let's just go, right now.”

 

“I am not taking you anywhere in **_THAT._** And I am _still_ following you on Instagram” He walked to the door opening it to exit “Get changed and I'll wait for you in the front.”

 

“Funny for him to assume I'm going to change” he smiled taking another bite from his sandwich.

 

“..... I'm going to go get changed…”

 

* * *

 

Peter walked out from the front entrance sunglass ready and on point, Sneakers on point. _Eyebrows on fleek._ Haha. Alright alright that was old and worn though.

 

He walked to the car Tony was waiting in, opened the passenger side door and entered closing the floor behind himself.

 

“Ready kid?” He asked putting away the tablet and turning on the car

 

“Ready!”

 

The car mixed it off the driveway parking and on to the road “Hey FRIDAY, set the GPS to the nearest pet adoption center”

 

“Right away boss”

 

Peter smiled, he was so evil. Just so evil.

  
  
  


As they got closer to the adoption center Peter began to get even more restless. Moving in his seat readying himself to jump out the car.

 

Tony parked the car, opening his door and taking a good look at the building. It was a medium sized and painted completely blue, a metal dog statue standing with a bird on its head and a cat sitting between the dogs paws. Nice. Well let's go find the perfect dog.

 

Peter walked into his vision

 

Tomy whipped in face in disbelief “No.”

 

Peter went complete captain America. He had a pair of red tinted shades, an overly large full tilt leather jacket, with a small captain shield, his shirt was dark blue with a Captain America shirt with the shield made from tiny stars. But what really topped it off was the large pin that said “_________ change my mind” on it was a sticky note that said “Cap is the best”

 

“Peter." he facepalmed "Peter, no.”


	2. Perfect

* * *

Tony's face of exasperation faded and quickly turned into a full force gawf “Peter- What- where the hell did you get- that- that jacket!”

 

“I asked Sam if he had anything Captain America related, and he gave me this. It's actually Captain America's! Which is so cool!”

 

“I'm not even mad anymore” he wiped away he condensation from his eyes “You are practically drowning in that thing” he laughed once more “You look like a little kid who went through Their parents clothes.” He broke down laughing again

 

Peter looked down, and sure enough he was right. The jacket was HUGE on his thin build, its length reached to his mid thigh, his shoulders reached to only half of the length of the jackets shoulder, and the selves that were pushed up had fallen down and covered more than all of his arm length.

 

“That's just too hilarious” Tony laughed as he spun out his phone

 

“Well this looked great in hindsight” he thought aloud

 

“Oh this is going on the wall.”

 

Peter looked up only to be face to face with a camera.

 

Click.

 

“Wait no, you didn't take a photo did you?!”

 

“In the best quality photo you have ever seen, great lighting”

 

“Aw man, come on.” He slumped in defeat.

 

“Alright alright,” Tony led him over to the door with an arm on his shoulder, hiding him changing his screensaver to the just taken photo “let's just go get you a dog.”

 

“Oh! Yes! Dog!” Peter enthusiastically opened the door, looking in with amazement

 

“Mr. Stark!” It was strange calling him Mr. Stark again, but they were in public. He didn't want them to catch any attention “Mr. Stark! Look!” He separated away from the man looking through the large glass cylinder where there was a little play place for little kittens. There was brown kittens, calico kittens, there was a blue kitten, a leopard looking kitten, and the most adorable black kitten. “Kittens are the most adorable little things!”

 

Tony walked over next to Peter looking at the playing kittens “You want one?”

 

“Hmmm…” Peter thought about it “No thank you, I like kittens, but owning a cat, isn't really my jam.  But I really hope they get really nice homes.” He stood back up walking away from the kittens exhibit. “Bye bye kittens, have a good life” he waved

 

Tony clapped his hands “Okay where's the dogs?”

 

“I think they're over there” he pointed to the doorway with a sigh that has an arrow with the words saying ‘cats’ ‘'puppies’ 'dogs’

 

“Lets go!”

 

Peter walked through the hallway diverting away from the path to enter the cat cove. There was a large area just dedicated to cats, there was young cats and old cats alike. Tony followed Peter in watching as his eyes lit up.

 

Peter looked at the cats, playing with them and petting the older less able cats who were either too old or too sick to move. Peter turned to Tony who was being climbed on by a blue eyes black beauty of a cat. He turned to Peter who had his phone already ready to take take a photo. But then it was time to go, Peter pet every single cat he had played with and gently hugged the less able cats “Bye, I hope you find the perfect someone to love you for the rest of your life”

 

They walked through to the puppy section where there was an absolute hoard of puppies. The lady told him to sit down on the play mat, she handed him a little plush bone and told him to wait she was about to go get the puppy.

 

She stepped out of the room and turned out of the view of Peter. She turned to Tony smiling as she gave him a thumbs up and disappeared into the other room. She took out a baby gate and placed it to cut off the area and create a small hallway. Tony turned to quickly glanced through to the glass of the room. He smiled watching as the lady opened the first door to the puppy room allowing a group of puppies to leave, she walked over with a larger puppy in her arms. She walked over the door cooing at the dog.

Peter looked up at the lady who held the little brown puppy, buzzing with excitement yo meet the good boy; but unbeknownst to Peter there was a parade of puppies waiting for the door.  

 

With a small click the second the door was opened, a large stampede of over 15 different races and ages of puppies rushed towards the teenage boy. The only thing comprehendable from there after was loud giggles with the playfully barks and yips from the puppies.

Peter laughed as they climbed all over him, nipping at his finger tips and licking is nose. He was absolutely conquered by the puppies. This is how the mighty Spider-Man gets taken down, puppers pinning him to the ground, unable to fight back their undying adorableness.

 

Tony smiled, this was one of the things that Tony lived it for.

 

_click_

 

After half an hour with the puppies the caretaker and Tony walked in

 

“Are you think about taking one of these cuties home with you today?” she asked

 

“Um…” he thought still playing with the puppies “Maybe. But I really want to go look at the other dogs.”

 

“Okay that's fine.” She smiles petting one of the puppies “hope you find the perfect pet for you”

 

“I'll come back if I can't find someone!” He called out as Tony led him down to the kennels "Thank you!"

 

Upon entering the kennels, the atmosphere seemed to be almost compleacom saped from the lively energy of the puppy room.  It was gray, with the loudest sounds you could hear was the barking of dogs. It stretched out far.

 

“Hi can I help you with something?” A kind young male approached them from behind “oh my goodness! You're Tony Stark!”

 

“In the flesh.” Tony smiled

 

“Its a real honor to meet you I'm a huge fan!”

 

“It's good to see that _someone_ appreciates me” he turned to Peter, who just shrugged and moved along

 

“What brings you here Mr. Stark? I hope you are here to hopefully take a dog home with you.”

 

“Yea, actually we are, Peter here wanted a dog and he was insistent that we come and adopt. Could you help us around here, give us the tour.”

 

“Oh, of course!” he stood in front of them walking them through the kennels “Here as you can tell are where we keep the older dogs. Each dog has their story and its pasted on the front of the kennels door.” he stopped at one of the many kennels. Reaching through the gate to pet the stubby little dog inside “We don't have many dogs here right now, they were either adopted or sadly put down.” He stood back up and continued on when Peter stopped at the front of a particular dog. “This is Pops, he's an old dog. His owners abandoned him here at the shelter. He had fallen into a deep depression since then. Thankfully he's been taken in by a nice family. You can tell if a dogs been adopted by the little party hat that's placed on their name tag.” Sure enough there it was a little party hat sticker next to the name. "we have the better behaved and younger dogs on this end, they are more compatible with more household due to either their size, tolerance or obedient…”

 

The man's voice faded away as Peter's eyes caught sight of a small gray lump on the floor of kennel 14. He separated away from the two walking over to the gate.

“Hey there,” he greeted hapilly, but only earning a look of despair and helplessness. Like nothing could help them anymore.

 

He read her card “Tasha, is that your name?”

 

“Oh her…” said a voice from behind, trailing off in what could easily be perseved as worry

 

“What about her?” Peter almost defensively asked.

 

“She's really reserved and doesn't like to be moved around. She bit my co worker the other day, it wasn't bad, but she's been on her sick leave because of it. Not many people like her breed, so it's been hard."

 

"Why is she so alone from the rest of them?" Peter questioned, attempting catch the dogs attention once again

 

"Well, she's in these last few kennels because she's on her last days here. The only other one on the list is an old dog with severe arthritis. Having them on this side makes them more visible. Or at least that's what I've been told.”

 

Peter looked at her watching how unresponsive she was to his calls

 

The worker seething this changed them over “If you want I can show you-”

 

“This one.”


	3. Taking Her Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo. I am not in school and have no reason to exist as a real human being other than breathing. 
> 
>  
> 
> So enjoy
> 
> Ps. This is taking my own experience from going to the adoption center. So ye. On to the video!

“Peter rethink this-”

 

“No Mr. Stark I want **_her_**. She's perfect.”

 

Tony sighed pulling his hand over his face “Alright. Paw shirt boy where do we get the paperwork.”

 

The boy shook out of his shock “Right this way sir.”

 

“We're taking you home girl. You hear that!” He whispered sweetly to her before standing to follow the two. He turned on final time and watched as one of the ladies place a sticker on her name

 

“Alright so That's all of it. All of your information and now there's just one final thing, this one's for the dog.” The lady at the front. Typed at her computer “would you like to change her name?”

 

Tony looked over to Peter

 

“Oh, I think Tasha's fine I don't want the name she's had for so long it'd be kind of a shock..”

 

“Oh no, Tasha is just a name she dubbed her, she doesn't really respond to it. We just named her so get her more available to be adopted”

 

“Oh. Hmm….” He looked back into the kennel where the dog was. She still hasn't moved. “I'll name her…um..... Mr Stark? Any suggestions?”

 

“Kid, this is your dog you can name her anything you want.”

 

He thought about it again “oh! I know!” He straightened up and began to write it down. He handed the paper back to the lady behind the desk

 

“What a nice name.” She smiled taking a look at the papers. “Well while we get your new best friends paperwork through the system, why don't you take a look around and give this to some of the dogs.” She handed him a small baggie with little strips of chicken before pointing the direction of the second door

 

Peter looked from kennel to kennel. Watching as some dogs just lied there forgotten. He turned to the kennel where earlier in the day he saw the dog get walked out of their kennel into a back room. He had felt happy that maybe the dog had gotten adopted. He wondered... Peter walked over to the now empty kennel, he took a quick glance inside before turning to the info card.

It didn't have a sticker.

The dog's name was Richie, he was 18 years old, his owners relinquished him due to being to old for them to care for, he liked to eat coconut and steal the ball away when you tossed it, He was adopted 4 other times but always had brought him back due to the inability to care for his constant needs. Next to his info was a picture that had Richie sitting with a blue little party hat, his mouth hung open tongue out and happily hanging. There was a sign hanging around his neck with the words “I have so much love to give away, even if its my birthday!” written in glitter sharpie

 

“Kid?”

 

Peter whipped his eyes before turning to Tony “Yea?”

 

“You okay there kid?” Tony stood next to him, realizing the now empty kennel, and the stickerless nametag. “Come on kid. The paper works been done, let's go home.”

 

“Yea okay.” he responded whipping at his eyes once more.

 

They found the young man who helped them before. He had a harness and lead in his hand, he walked them over to the kennel taking the lock off and allowing only himself to enter. The dog backed up letting out a stream of scared whines, softly the worker clipped on the harness and lead, trying to coax her past the door.

 

“Sorry its taking so long.” He struggled “usually I have Cris to help by carrying her-”

 

“I can help! I can cary her”

 

He let go of the lead moving aside allowing her to return to her corner “Sure dude give it a try.” He said in hope yet with slight disbelief

 

Peter walked in slowly allowing her to see what he did. He reached over and picked her up. She didn't move an inch. Peter walked out and continued to the exit before putting her down. After that they walked to the front desk, the dog walking with her tail between her legs.

 

Tony walked to the registration desk giving off his last signature, Peter was approached by one of the ladies standing with a little baggy.

 

“Thank your adopting! This is a little gift bag for you and your new friend!” She handed the small plastic baggie. “Bye, hope you two have a great time” she waved off

 

Peter waved as they left the room. As they approached a little donations box quickly Peter walked over and dropped in 20 dollars. The dog was still very anxious, walking cautiously next to him as they made their way out.

 

Tony stopped at the little box, he reached into his wallet and took out a large wad of money and tossed it in. He walked out the door to the boys surprised expression.

 

“Look Mr. Stark.” He pointed to the dog who was seemingly frozen

 

He walked over to the side of the dog, looking at what it was doing. She had her head tilted up towards the sun, an expression of serenity and intimate peace on her face. She looked so happy to be free and in the sun.

 

“Come on girl, let's go!” He said with a pep in his his voice

 

The dog automatically perked up tail wagging and tongue out.

 

They entered the car closing the door, peter and his new best friend sitting in the back.

 

“So Peter.” Tony turned to the back to see the boy getting ambushed with dog kisses as he attempted to put on the shelter issued dog collar “what _did_ you name her?”

 

He clipped the collar on and hugged her once again and smiled “I named her Tessa.”


	4. Good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo whats up.
> 
> So I know I havent made any updated in a while but I've. Been having abit of writers block and a bit of life. Adulting and what not. 
> 
> But here you are a sad excuse of a chapter, it sucks and its in my opinion trash, as well as short. I think I haven't completely gotten over my writers block but maybe I might by next chapter. Please help me by answering the question at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!!!

On their way back to the compound they stopped by the pet store and (at the insistence of Tony) got plenty of things of Tessa; which included a star themed bed, a ball tosser, squeaky toys, a nice harness, a few leads and a large bone. There was so many more things that Tony had tossed in, but those were the ones that Peter had chosen himself.

 

Surprisingly they spent about 3 hours at the store, seeing what Tessa liked and seeing what she would need.

 

Peter mostly only looked for what she needed and Tony for what she would like.

 

In the end tony was the one paying so he couldn't really say much, he knew or was a useless fight.

 

The hopped back into the car and drove over to a nearby, and seemingly abandoned park.

 

Peter ran with Tessa to the gated section meant for the dogs, there Peter threw the ball with her for a while, playing a good game of catch. Then he took out a baggie of treats, this caught Tessa's undivided attention, miming up and down running in circles and rolling around as he took one out.

 

Tony had managed to catch up with Peter halfway through their game of catch. He leaned against the railing as he continued to watch.

He didn't understand what this feeling if joy and warmth in his chest ment at first, but now he realized, it was she satisfaction of a parent. Watching your child be happy, smiling, laughing. It felt right.

 

After Tessa had tired herself out, Peter decided to leave the area and swing on the swing set for a bit it was a bit painful to sit on it due to the seat being metal, but it didn't make and bad sounds so it was safe. Peter sat and began to swing as high up as he could, taking a quick look over to see if they were looking, and threw himself back.

 

Tony gasped “Peter!”

 

But Peter had control of it and landed in a almost perfect superhero pose.

 

“Its okay Dad see I landed-” But Peter didn't move away fast enough, and was hit behind the head by the metal swing.

 

Tony ran over to Peter who toppled over in pain,

 

“…..ow”

  
  
  
  


And with that the day was over.

 

It was around 11 at night. After a long car ride back to the compound Peter was asleep, Tessa in him arms.

 

He really didn't want to wake him up, he was having a hard time sleeping. Who wouldn't, even he was. But thankfully Pepper and Peter was there to help.

 

Thankfully he didn't have to wake him up, because the second he cut the engine, Tessa had sprung her head up effectively waking Peter up.

 

“Hey kiddo, we're back.” he said turning back to look at Peter. “Let's get ready for bed, you can show your new friend off to everyone else tomorrow.”

 

“Okay” he replied stretching

 

Tony opened the door for him making way for Tessa too, they each took a bag and walked to their section in the compound. Tessa in tow.

 

“Come on girl, let's get you ready for your new home!” He smiled binging her to the entrance of their room. He put down the bed led her to it and had her lay down. “This is your bed Tess, you get to sleep here!” He smiled searching behind her ears. “I'm going to go get ready for bed, so you can wait here.”

 

He disappeared into his closet to grab a few things, walking to the bathroom where he quickly changed into his pajamas. He looked over to Tessa who had stood up from her comfy bed and sat right next to the door, looking up at him.

 

“Oh! Of course! You could use some Pjs!” Peter went back into his closet, Tessa walking at his heels, he continued looking through his cabinets finding the perfect shirt. “Oh hi, this one!” he slowly went over to her, holding the shirt out, silently asking for permission to let him put it on her. Thankfully she didn't do anything in protest, she just allowed him to put the shirt over her. It was the only small shirt he had, thankfully it was a Spider-Man shirt. “There perfect! Aren't you just adorable.” He reached over and hugged her once again. Tessa returned the love with a lick to the cheak.

 

“You can be my supporter from the sidelines, I've got Ned as my ‘man in the chair’ so you can be the emotional support! Oh you would be the perfect dog for that.” She continued with a constant wave of kisses. “Oh those people at the adoption center said you were mean but you're just a little sweetheart aren't you!” Tessa jumped up at him, effectively dropping him down to the floor as she adults him with a barrage of kisses.

 

“All right girl,” he smiled. “Lets go to bed”

 

Peter climbed into bed burrowing himself into the fluffy covers, watching as Tessa went to hers right next to his. He reached over the end of his bed, placing his hand on her head.

 

“Night Tessa”

 

Peter grinned

 

"Night, Dad”

 

Tony smiled, leaving his spot from the door frame to sit next to Peter “you little brat, how long have you known I was there?”

 

“Ever since the door opened”

 

“Oh come on, are you saying I'm not sneaky?”

 

“No, it's just not your strongest ability.”

 

“Its not your strongest ability” he playfully mocked “nice one kid.” Tony covered back Peter's hair

 

Peter turned to hug him “Thanks dad.” 

 

Tony weaved his fingers through his hair looking at him with a confused look “what for?”

 

“For today,” he sighed relaxing deeper in to his touch “it was nice.”

 

He kissed peters temple “For you kid, anything.”

 

“Anything?”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Can you stay?” He asked quietly “Just until I sleep, please?”

 

“Alright underoos, come on.” He motioned him back as he moved himself “get back into bed.”

 

Peter lied back down, allowing tnot to draw the covers up, patting them down before continuing to combos hands though his hair.

 

“Night Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's the question
> 
> What do you want next chapter to be?
> 
> Tessa gets to meet the people at the compound
> 
> Or
> 
> They go to Wakanda? If so should Tessa come?
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you come again!
> 
> Peace out


	5. ENTER: Uncle Rhodey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for a crudy chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

The morning for Peter couldn't have been nicer. 

 

He woke up at the perfect time, exactly 10 hours of sleep and he was feeling so much at peace. The sun was out and spilled comfortably into his room, it wasn't so bright and it was just the right temperature.

 

He rose from bed, washed his face, used the bathroom, and fell back to his bed.

 

He lied on his bed for a few just to relish in the warmth that the sun.

 

Something rubbed up against his leg.

 

He shot up to look down.

 

“Morning Tessa” he smiled

  
  
  
  


Today was a different day.

 

It was an undeniably happy day.

 

What it was, he didn't know but today he woke up in such a great mood he was practically dancing as he prepared breakfast.

 

Today was simple, food and rest. 

 

He jumped over to the coffee table.

 

“Here you go, Tess!” Peter smiled as he set the bowl down “that ones yours and this one's mine”

 

Peter placed his bowl on the coffee table, quickly talking a seat on a cushion he placed on the floor.

 

“What do you wanna watch Tessa?” He rhetorically asked as he shifted through the channels “There isn't much on right now.” He took a spoon full of lucky charms “it's either infomercials, morning news, one of those channels where they show rings, lamps, and stuff, or cartoons.”

 

He turned his gaze to Tessa, who continued eating.

 

“Cartoons it is.” He clicked the channel in “But after this we're watching Law & Order, or maybe criminal minds.”

 

Tessa looked over at him unaffected by his words, she just sat there and wagged her tail.

 

He hugged her once again “Is this what it means to have a soul mate?”

 

She licked his cheek

 

He filled with joy. “Im in love.”  
  


* * *

 

Tony walked into the communal room, drowsily making his way to the coffee machine. He grabbed a mug and filed it with the heavenly dark morning wake up drink; it was mid day, but who was there to judge him on his sleeping hours.

He took a sip and tooked over to the Peter's usual spot.

“Peter?” He called out, unable to see Peter.

 

He walked to the couches, taking sips from his coffee as he walked.

 

He had walked over to an I'm explainable sight.

 

 

 

All of the couch cushions were gone.

 

 

 

 

All twelve of them.

  
  
  
  


He don't have to ask where they went, he knew rightfully where they were.

  
  
  
  
  


He put down his coffee.

  
  
  


“Peter?”

 

_ What was this kid doing? _

 

“Peter is not currently available at the moment, if would like to reach him please say the passcode to be allowed to entry.” A voice replied

 

“Okay then…. Um.” He thought deeply playing into the kids game “I don't know.”

 

“ “I don't know” is not a valid entry, please try again”

 

Okay then, what is something that could be the passcode “Peter is cool”

 

“Sadly -Imean- “Peter is cool” is not a valid entry, please try again.” Peter cleared his throat “you have one more attempt before self destruction.”

 

Darn kid. 

 

“Open sesame!”

 

“O-wait- HEY! How did you figure that out???” Peter poked his head out

 

“I can read minds!”

 

“No way!” He awed “can you teach me?!”

 

“Nope sorry. (“Why not?!” Peter interrupted) only people born after you, can achieve this mystical feet”

 

Peter glared “Fine, be like that.”

 

“And it will Spider-Boy.” He chuckled “Now move your butt, you allowed me entry”

 

Peter did as he was told, grumbling something about asking someone else how to do it.

 

“So what's- um this all about?” He asked motioning to the structure.

 

“It's a fort?” He stated in an obvious way

 

“Right”

 

It was obvious for his kid, but when he was a kid he didn't get a real chance to make any of these. Well it seemed simple enough, safe enough, clean enough (not that it entirely mattered).

 

Lick

 

“WHATTHE-” Tony almost leaped away

 

It was the dog

 

Damn it was the dog.

 

“Did Tessa scare you?”

 

“The living daylights out me? No.” He denied

 

Peter smiled

 

Tony playfully knocked his head away, reaching out of the fort to retrieve his morning drink.

 

“Ooo, can I have some.”

 

“No.”

 

“Please”

 

Peter was using those damn adorable eyes.

 

Resist Tony, Resist.

 

“My answers still no.”

 

Peter slouched in defeat.

 

“Fine keep your nasty bean water.”

 

* * *

The rest of the morning passed through uneventfully, they had a PROPER meal *cough* Tony's Idea *cough* Peter called his aunt while she was on break, then they had a snack (Peter knew Tony was just doing it so that he would eat more) and went for some outside time for them and Tessa.

 

After the regular walk through the back end of the compound for Tessa potty nesesities, they decided to allow Tessa some free time to run around in the field

 

It was all fun and games until she ran off into the field just some ways away from where they were. 

 

“What! TESSA COME BACK!” Peter called out running after her

 

Tony stood there watching the whole thing transpire. 

 

“TESSA!”

 

He ran to catch up, watching as she ran closer to a large muddy puddle. 

 

“TESSA DON'T YOU DARE STEP INTO THAT PUDDLE!”

 

Hearing this Tony snapped up from his phone “IF THE DOG GETS SOAKED IM NOT LETTING HER COME INSIDE OUR LIVING ROOM!”

 

Peter paused in thought, still chasing Tessa.

 

She ran passed him teasing him to chase her some more, before running right back into the direction of the large puddle

 

“DON GO IN DAT DAYMN WATEHH! IM O'ERHERE DONT GO YOU- YOU GAWN GEHT WEHHET! YOU GONN GET! AYYEE AINT GUN TAKE YOU HOWME!”

 

“What the hell are you saying, Peter.” Tony rhetorically asked shaking his head as he watched Tessa jump through the puddles

 

“AWWWWWWW COME OWNNN. HE GOT HIS DAYMN FEET WHET NOW DAWG. SHIT- DAWG”

  
  


Tony took a seat at a bench not so far off, allowing the whole thing to just happen. No point in trying to stop it now.

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

“Um….. Dad.”

 

Tony looked u- “HOLY-”

 

Peter was completely drenched from head to toe in muddy water, hair plastered onto his head, clothes dripping, shoes leaking water, and carrying Tessa in his arms, who was in fact much less wet than he was. 

 

“What happened?!”

 

“I slipped on a pile of mud, and the puddle was a lot deeper that what I thought.”

 

Tony looked at them in slight disbelief.

 

“C- c-can we go in-inside now?”

 

Tony looked at Peter up and down, the boy was practically shaking from the cold. 

 

“Yup, lets go.”

 

The walk back was faster than the walk over, probably because now he had a sopping wet child and dog to deal with, but even then he was thankful for it. 

 

A trail of water was left behind in his path, leaving any follower through the front door, through the hallway, into the lift, through the first floor and into the communal bathroom. 

 

Tony looked at the trail.

 

Well at least it's getting cleaned up later.

 

He leaned against the door to the bathroom, lightly knocking as he opened the door a small crack. “Peter?” He called, earning a muffled confirmation “There should be fresh towels in the cupboard in there, do you need anything else?”

 

“No no no I'm- I-I'm good. I've got everything under control!”

 

“Alright then. I'll be waiting in the living room, tell Friday if you need me”

  
  


Peter cleaned himself out under a hot spray of water, completely clothed in order to get as much mud off his clothes and shoes before he tossed it with the rest of his clothes.

 

Soon enough his clothes were completely rid of any trace of mud.

 

His gaze turned to Tessa.

 

He turned the water off, preparing himself to pounce on a very ready to bolt, Tessa.

 

He jumped. Wrestling against the 90 pound puppy, as he attempted to wrangle her into the shower.

He slipped back on the wet bathroom tile, crashing the door open.

 

“TessAaaa!” he cried as she climbed over him and out the door

 

He ran out of the door slipping in the slick exterior floor as he chafed after her. 

 

Two close catches but nothing by far. He avoided making any sounds when he moved passed the communal living room.

 

He really didn't want Tony finding out about this.

 

“Tessa! Come!”

 

Through the mess of corridors he ran, running once she came back into view. 

 

She took a sharp turn, which Peter copied only to slip and slide to a halt at the middle of the hallway.

 

“Ow.” He groaned

 

“You okay there, kid?” 

 

Peter looked to the voice.

 

“Uncle Rhodey!” he smiled, but quickly remembered his embarrassing predicament “Hheyyyyy” 

 

“Hey kid.” he smiled as he approached. “What are doing?”

 

“I'm trying to get Tessa clean, but she ran away.” he stated standing up

 

“Who's Tessa?”

 

Tessa decided to take that moment and run to the man, tail flying around in circles as she enthusiastically looked up at him. 

 

“That's Tessa.” 

 

“Don't get me wrong, I love dogs but I don't like them wet. So can you-”

 

“Oh, right.” Peter took back Tessa

 

“so why are you two wet?”

 

“Well, Um there was this puddle and then Tessa ran into it, and I chased her.”

 

“Why don't you keep cleaning up. You look like a soaked puppy.”

 

Peter gave another aggressive shiver.

 

“Yea, I'm going to go and finish. It's a bit chilly.”

 

Peter ran back the direction he came from, loud squeaks emitting from his shoes. 

 

_ He called me Uncle Rhodey! Wait until Tony gets an ear of this! _

 

* * *

  
  


Peter had finished washing Tessa, and had just finished with his.

 

He wrapped himself in a warm and fluffy towel, and paused. 

  
  


Clean clothes. 

 

That’s what was missing. 

 

He took a look out side of the door ready to step out when he found it. 

 

A neat stack of clothes at the entrance. 

 

Thank goodness.

  
  


Peter walked into the communal living room, catching the attention of the two men there. 

 

“Have a nice shower?” Tony asked morning him to sit next to him on the couch

 

“Yup. Both me and Tess are squeaky clean!”

 

Rhodey handed Peter a cup of hot chocolate

“Just hope you don't catch a cold from running around wet for so long.” 

 

“Thank you!” He smiled gratefully taking the mug

 

“so kid, what's this I hear about you calling Rhodes over here uncle.”

 

Peter almost choked “oh, well. Uh. You said that Rhodey was likeyourbrotherandthenIthoght. Um uh”

 

“Hey, don't berate the kid. He Loves his uncle Rhodey” he smiled and pulled Peter in to a hug

 

“Screw off Rhodes. He's MY kid!” Tony retorted snatching Peter way from his grasp

 

Peter held his mug steady from the sudden movements. “My hot cocoa!” He cried

 

“Nuh Uh, Tones. You get this cuddly kid all day all the time for yourself, let the Uncle get a share of the love.” He took back Peter

 

“Uh guys.”

 

“He was my son first. You're the second best. Nothing you do can beat the first chosen one. So back off child thief.”

 

Peter began to drink faster

 

“Well I'm the uncle, everyone knows that by  **_fact_ ** uncles are way cooler than Dads.”

 

“You. Being “cool” yea right Rhodey. You wish. Now leave my kid alone. You can get all the cuddles you want when you babysit him.”

 

Peter looked at Tony almost hurt “Hey!”

 

“Fine. I reserve every right to be honorary babysitter. I'll be the very first to be called on duty.”

 

“Deal.”

 

The two firmly shook on it

 

Peter sighed as he took a long sip of hot cocoa. As much as he loved the two, he couldn't help but cry internally to himself. 

 

What was he getting himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw the new trailer for A4 End Game. 
> 
> I was so shook. 
> 
> Like I mean. Jeremy Renner. 
> 
> But yea. 
> 
> So I'm excited for the next chapter, because this is just part 1 of shenanigans with Tessa. The chapter after that is going to be Wakanda. I just wanted to post this chapter because I was just so shook from the A4 trailer.


	6. On our way (+update)

The three now sat in a comfortable silence. Peter couldn't have been better, a nice afternoon with the two men he most loved.

He looked up at his father figure. Even if a whole week had passed, the simple fact that  _ five  _ whole  _ years _ have passed since the snap, was unsettling. When he first mentioned about Tony's aged face, he had brushed it off telling him he was still recuperating from his fight with Thanks. Which is also why he didn't ask anymore questions. 

Aunt May was the one who had explained the time that had passed.

“Hey kid, you alright there?” Tony questioned “You've been staring at my face quite intensely”

Peter smiled “Nothin. I'm just happy.”

Tony scoffed a smile “You’re not Happy, you're Peter.”

Peter paused, repeating the words in his head. Almost immediately his face scrunched up into a deep cringe.

Tony laughed

Rhodey heaved a sigh “It's only gotten worse”

“Better!” Tony corrected

The movie ended and Rhodey excused himself to bed, just as Peter was about to decide the next film Tony rose from the couch and turned the tv off.

Puzzled, Peter turned to Tony

“Nope. You and me are going to sleep early” sharply he sucked in a breath “We have a big day tomorrow”

“And what exactly are we doing tomorrow?”

He made a magical gesture of his hands “It's a surprise” he sung, smiling at the huff he received “Now skedattle to bed, I'll be there in a minute.”

Peter walked off into the Hallway, Tessa not far behind.

 

Tony grasped his arm. Damn did the stupid thing burn. He sucked in a deep breath, going to the kitchen for a glass of water. He wallowed it down as fast as he could, trying to get back to a level where he could at least look like he wasn't in as much pain as he actually was. 

 

He entered the boy's room, tucked Peter in and said his final good night to Tessa, whispering to her to keep him safe.

 

Tony staggered down to the lab, clutching his breath in.

Screw those rocks.

He grabbed his bottle of pills popping one into his mouth.

The ache in his arm had grown from so into a deep sharp pain. Thankfully he had an excuse to call an early night, it could have gotten a lot worse.

He took a glance to his clock.

He was an hour late to his dose. 

 

_ RING _

 

Tony almost jumped out of his skin. Quickly he answered his phone.”Hello?!”

“Hello, Tony”

“Pep! How is everything?”

“Well, as far as it goes. It isn't that bad.” She paused changing her tone “What about you Tony how have you been holding up?’

“Its,.. been good. Peter's recovering, as well as he can right now. He's adjusting fine, though sometimes he does hit a rough patch.”

“And you?”

“My arms not that jazzed about existing, but it's here so it has to deal with it; which in turn means that I have to deal with it.” He rubbed his brow in what seemed like frustration “The medication helps, most of the time. Hopefully it heals enough for it stop burning.”

“Well the doctor said that as long as you don't use it too roughly-”

“It'll heal. I'm aware pepper. But sometimes it doesn't feel like it's getting any better.”

“Give it time Tony. It's only been about a month since your discharge. All that damage is going to take a while longer to repair.”

“Can we change the topic, I'm getting a bit frustrated with it.”

“Okay.. well. Have you told Peter yet?”

Tony winced “Not better.”

“You haven't told him yet??”

“I haven't. Listen Pep, I don't think he's ready for that yet.”

“Tony listen to me, Peter won't hate you for continuing your life. He is going to remember about the wedding, he's going to start asking questions, and that's when you'll make the damage. So take a deep breath, sit down with him and tell him about what has happened though these past years. Knowing him he'll be ecstatic about you know who.”

“I know. You're right. Like always, but I can't tell him about you know who yet, he's getting better, but I'll tell him when I think he's ready.”

There was a small pause “Speaking of you know who, she wants to talk to you.”

Tony perked up in his seat listening as the phone was handed over

“Hello? Daddy?”

“Hey Squirt. How are you?”

“I'm okay. When are you coming home?”

“Not for a little while longer. But soon.”

“How much soon?”

“A few more days.”

“Oh. Well hurry up. I miss you.”

He chuckled “Well, I'll do my best.”

“Good.”

“How about this.” He started abruptly “When I come back, I'll bring you a surprise. Something i'm pretty sure you'll really like.”

She huffed “What's the catch?”

“The catch is, you have to be a good kid for your mum,  _ and _ make sure your Mom stays safe.” He smiled though

“Deal!”

“Good, now go to bed.”

“Night Daddy.”

“Night sprout.”

Through the phone you can hear it change from hand, Pepper's voice muffled and distant.

“Hey Pep.”

“Have you told her about Peter yet?”

“Not any more than what you've told her.”

“Keep it hush hush for abit,. This is going to be a surprise.”

“Alright. But you're going to have to tell him sooner than later”

“I promise I will.”

“Please take care of yourself, I love you Tony.”

“Love you too. Good night.”

“Good night”

The line cut

He sat back into the chair he somehow had sat in. He closed his eyes and breathed in, the pain in his arm had subsided into a slow dull throb.

The whole compound was in a sense: quiet. It was a different compound than the original avengers, but it felt homey. Other than, well the bigger aspect of his new life.

 

He stood to face the door of the lab. He contemplated for a second on staying to tinker for a while, but threw it out fast. He had priorities, some that were far more important than whatever he could do in there.

  
  


“Peter! Wake up Peter”

The boy rolled over “five more”

“Sorry Pete, but I already let you sleep in. Besides you can sleep on the way there.”

He mumbled

Tony kneeled at the side of his head facing his pillow “I will get violent if I have to.”

“Go ahead”

He smiled as he grabbed hold of the comforter

“You can take it back. Just giving you this one last to get back on your word.”

There wasn't a response. Tony yanked the warm fabric away, revealing a coward figure. “Told you I'm willing to get violent.Now get ready, your things are already packed and ready to go, all I need to go is you spider-boy”

“It's Spider-Man!” He grumbled

 

Peter showered and dressed,grabbing his bag and a few thing for Tessa he was out. 

 

“Can you tell me now where we're going?” Peter sat next to Tony, now half away though the flight.

“Nope!” he replied enthusiastically

“come on, just a small hint. Something to at least get me excited to go. I'm in the dark here!” He continued to press

“Eat your Nutella toast, Peter.” Tony continued “Well have enough food there, but that's not a valid excuse to not have breakfast”

Peter slumped himself into his seat “ **_Mr. Stark!!!!!!_ ** ”

“So, I'm ''Mr. Stark'’ now, right.” he feigned hurt “How you wound me Pete, all the planning I did to take time for us to go there”

“You're gonna stay Mr. Stark until you give me a small hint.”

“Nice try kid, you're too pure for that.” He kept his face straight, whispering under his breath “Just as pure as this place were going.”

He quietly screeched in frustration “ _ Please! You keep leading me on, telling me how great this place is but not giving me a single clue as where exactly we're going” _

“I just love torturing you kid.You make the best out of all this”

Peter's eyes looked to him, softly pleading once more in desperation “Please Dad, just a little hint?”

Tony melted at the sight of Peter “Oh no, Pete. Are you really gonna test me?

Peter only intensified

“Peter, I'll have you know that I am becoming more invulnerable to those eyes!”

Peter sat up in defeat “come one Dad. Just one and I'll stay silent the rest of the trip” he paused raising his arm in promise “Scout's Honor!”

Tony scoffed “When were ever a scout?”

The boy shrugged “I was all the way through elementary, and until 7th grade. So take my word.”

He smirked quietly giving in “Well, one thing I can say for sure is that; It's got the best sunsets.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. So sorry for not updating in so long. But I have a crappy excuse.  
> I was in an accident recently. Which is the worst thing that can happen right now. I was riding my skateboard and a ashooe of a cyclist grabbed hold of my back pack strap and pulled, sending me off the skateboard and onto oncoming traffic. Thankfully I didn't get run over, but I did get a leg with a small break in it, a gash in my arm, and all the workings. To add insult to injury they stole my skateboard, a brand-new skateboard I had gotten myself as an early birthday present, as well as my phone. So yay. I have a phone now, I'm down a few hundred dollars because of the doctor and I can't work well because of it. So I'm kind of in a crappy spot rn. I would have made an extra chapter with the excuse I have today, but I'm sick and tired of having a reason to not write. Thank you to those people who actually contacted me asking about when the next chapter was cause damn, it feels good to know people are still interested in the next chapter. So the chapters will be coming later, I'm typing on a tablet with one hand, which is a lot more frustrating that it should be. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I apologize sincerely for this


End file.
